The Confusion of Theo Nott
by Lena Phoria
Summary: Theo was unsure of what to make of Bronson, and as his feelings grew so did his confusion. He liked another man, something completely taboo in the dystopian world Lord Voldemort created. But some things cannot be helped. One-shots filling in the gaps of their relationship from 'Cruel and Beautiful World'.
1. Tainted Love

**A/N: As promised many many months ago, I have FINALLY gotten around to writing the first one-shot for Theo and Bronson.**

**If you have not read 'Cruel and Beautiful World' then this story will not make much sense to you, but give it a try if you'd like. Just don't complain about the male on male action because I **_**am**_** warning you.**

**This one-shot is Christmas. I also plan on writing the night Theo first goes into Bronson's room, probably New Year's and definitely his reaction after Bronson's death.**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**Oh well. Like I said, this is really just for the readers of CaBW. ;o)**

**I am also considering writing some chapters on Theo later in life. All still pertaining to Bronson, of course, like when they release his ashes, being at Draco and Hermione's wedding without him and the birth of Bronson Malfoy. But I don't know. Let me know your thoughts. Should continue to leave his future open-ended or give you glimpses? If it is glimpses you want then I shall warn you now that Theo WILL be with other people throughout them until he finds the right one to be happy with.**

The door to the quiet building burst open, the gust of wind that came in with its residents causing it to swing with a bit more oomph than usual.

The only five people to have lived inside of these walls for the past five years entered, still laughing over something ridiculous Bronson had said in the carriage ride home.

The moment they were out of view, Hermione removed the spells she had placed to alter her face, returning it to normal. Draco smiled and kissed her perfect lips instantly.

He held firmly onto her hand as he led everyone up the stairs, keeping her close and wrapping his arm all the way around her when she looked a little cold. She hugged him in return, pressing her head into his shoulder as she anticipated giving him his Christmas present in just a few short minutes.

Even as they passed Bronson and Quigley's door on the third floor, the wizards kept walking with the others, having planned a quick toast ahead of time since they knew Draco would be eager to kick them out so he and Hermione could have some privacy.

They all walked up to the top floor, Draco unlocking the door with both a spell and a key before heading inside, taking off his shoes and staring sternly at each person who entered behind him so they would be sure to do the same.

Once the shoes were off and the cloaks were hung, Bronson hurried into the kitchen, pulling out the cookies he had baked just for them followed by the spiked eggnog.

"I hate that shit," said Draco crinkling his nose in disgust at the beverage.

"Well, too bad because you're bloody drinking it," said Bronson.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Hermione, the only one to stick around while Draco, Theo and Quigley all went outside for a Muggle cigarette.

"No, just make sure you don't eat too much so you're not full when you give Malfoy his present later." Bronson glanced up at her and winked.

Hermione blushed but still smiled. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the others were out of earshot. "He told me he loved me earlier," she said nervously.

Bronson nearly choked on … well, nothing, since his mouth was empty. Just his own air. "_What_? _When_?"

"Just before we left," Hermione answered. She paused and looked towards the floor. "I didn't say it back."

"And why the bloody hell not?" demanded Bronson. "You know you do."

"You're right, I do," she said looking up at him. "But the moment I say it out loud to him everything changes. I'm supposed to leave here, leave him, and knowing that already tears me apart inside, and that's before saying those words!" As she spoke, tears began to form in her eyes, one escaping and dripping down her cheek.

Bronson reached forward and wiped it. "Calm down, Hermione. It's _just _bloody words. If you already feel them then saying them won't change anything. In this world we live in you can't be afraid to tell people exactly how you feel because you never know how much time you have left with them. Cherish your time with Malfoy, don't tarnish it by belittling your feelings."

Hermione smiled softly at him. "Aren't you the one who told me people like us can never forget who _he_ is?"

"I don't think you have," he said.

"Or maybe your tune has just changed because you have your own Death Eater to think about." She glanced over her shoulder again and looked at Theo.

"That's not my fault," said Bronson. "It's his for being so fucking adorable."

"I guess we're both masochists," said Hermione, turning back around.

Bronson frowned before pulling five glasses from one of the cabinets and pouring the eggnog. "It doesn't matter anyway. While you two were downstairs I confessed to the whole bloody room that Quigs and I are Muggle-borns."

"So?" she said with a shrug. "That won't matter to Theo."

Suddenly, the sliding door to the balcony opened and they both shut their mouths.

"Let's get on with this," said Draco, walking over and hugging Hermione from behind. "_Someone_ still owes me a present." He kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned enough for her lips to meet his.

Theo came up beside Hermione, obviously avoiding Bronson's eyes as he grabbed a glass of eggnog. Everyone else picked one up.

"Well, Merry fucking Christmas, everyone!" said Bronson, holding his up in salute. "As sad as it is, this has definitely been one of my better ones."

"Here here!" shouted Quigley before chugging his glass down.

"Ugh, it's bloody disgusting," said Draco, making a face. Quigley took it right out of his hand and drank the rest of it before pouring another.

"I'm more of a cider girl but it's not bad," said Hermione.

"I'm just here for the cookies," said Theo, grabbing one and stuffing it in his mouth, but still chasing it with eggnog.

"All right," said Draco. "Toast had, cookie consumed." He grabbed one and ate it quickly. "Hermione and I are not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. If we are then I am afraid I cannot guarantee your safety."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards their bedroom, slamming the door with great emphasis behind them.

"A hundred Galleons says they forget to put up a Silencing Charm again," said Theo, grabbing the plateful of cookies and a bottle of firewhiskey from one of the cabinets before heading over to the sofa.

Bronson followed him, jumping over the back of the sofa and scooting in close to grab the bottle from him. "I'll take that bet." He kept his eyes on Theo while taking a long swig from the bottle, the other wizard notably nervous.

Quigley walked over and sunk into one of the armchairs, drinking more of the eggnog since it had always been his favorite. Really that was why Bronson had insisted their holiday toast be with it, because he knew it reminded his oldest friend of home.

It was a good fifteen minutes before the moaning began in the other room.

"Called it!" shouted Theo, holding up his fist in victory. "Pay up!" He held his hand out to Bronson.

"How do they always bloody forget?" asked Quigley.

"Hermione forgets," explained Theo. "Draco likes it when we hear." He started rubbing his fingers together, waiting impatiently for his Galleons.

"Only have ten on me," said Bronson, handing them over. "Sorry."

Theo grunted and stuffed them in his pocket. "You owe me."

"I bet Draco wouldn't be so keen on us listening if he realized how bloody strange he sounds while shagging," said Quigley, grabbing one of the cookies and taking a bite. His mother's recipe which she had taught Bronson at a young age when her actual children had no interest.

"Yeah, he makes that funny high-pitched, gurgling sound," said Theo, attempting to imitate it. They all stopped and listened, laughing the moment the sound began.

Bronson waved his wand at their bedroom door. The sounds immediately vanished. "Enough of that."

"As weird as he sounds, Malfoy _is_ the only one of us currently shagging so I guess we can't really say anything," said Quigley, finishing the last of his cookie.

"Th'fuck you talking about?" snapped Theo. "I could be bloody shagging right now if I wanted. You know how many slags in this city will kick out their fucking boyfriends or even their husbands for a night with a Death Eater?"

"I don't know. Five?" Quigley held up five fingers.

"In this neighborhood alone, maybe," said Theo, stealing the bottle back from Bronson and taking a swig. In the middle of it, he glanced sideways at him and saw that he did not look happy. Then the words he had just said replayed in his head. He lowered the bottle so it was between his legs and leaned into his elbows, which were now on his knees. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"I'm not saying we couldn't shag," said Quigley. "I could always go to my ex's, and all Bronson has to do is bloody point at a man and he's his, never mind if he's gay or not."

"It's a skill I simply cannot teach," Bronson said proudly.

"Yeah, I'll bet," said Theo, standing up and carrying the bottle out with him to the balcony. He shut the door behind him and immediately lit up a cigarette.

Quigley looked at his watch. "It's only ten minutes till curfew." He stood up. "You coming?"

Bronson stared longingly out the glass door at Theo.

"While I commend your effort, I really think you're in over your head with this one."

He glanced at his friend and sighed. "I know. But I like him. I haven't felt this way about a guy ever."

"Yeah, well, figuring out you're gay only months before the world goes to shit can make it a bit difficult to find a boyfriend," said Quigley.

Bronson stared out the glass doors again.

Quigley frowned. "So I guess this means we won't be having boys night in our jammies, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the favorite Christmas presents we got and the fittest girls in our year?"

Bronson smirked at him. "I still say Violet Sharpe was the fittest."

"Yeah, and now I know why. She was like a bloody dude, always walking around dirty from Quidditch practice and tripping guys in the halls."

"Oh, the one that got away," said Bronson with a laugh. "Night, Quigs."

"Night, mate. I'll be rooting for you while simultaneously trying not think about exactly what it is you do with your _lovers_."

"I could give you a play-by-play if you'd like -"

"Fuck _no_!" shouted Quigley, grabbing a handful of cookies before running out the door.

Bronson stood up as soon as he was gone, nervously walking out to the balcony to join Theo.

Theo, who had his back to the door, turned and looked at him, automatically offering him a cigarette from his pack.

"Thanks," said Bronson, taking one and lighting it up with his wand.

"Your mate leave?" asked Theo, taking a swig from the bottle of firewhiskey before putting it down on the railing.

"He did."

"Then why are you still here?"

Bronson took a puff of his cigarette and leaned onto the railing beside him. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Theo was silent for a moment, looking pensive before he slowly said, "No. You can stay."

Bronson smiled.

"That doesn't mean I've changed my mind about fucking you."

"I figured you hadn't."

"You should've told me you were a bloody Muggle-born," said Theo, bringing his cigarette back up to his lips and inhaling slowly.

"Why?" asked Bronson. "Does it make a difference?"

"Yes," said Theo.

Bronson stared down sadly towards the ground.

"You're helping Draco harbor a fugitive. If he gets caught they'll look into you. The Dark Lord _will_ find out. You shouldn't be taking that bloody risk!" shouted Theo, his cheeks flushing and his fingers squashing his cigarette. "Fuck!" He dropped it to the ground five floors below them.

Bronson turned his head and looked at him. He blinked. Then he smiled. "Aw, Theo. You're worried about me."

"No!"

"Yes," he said confidently before poking his cheek. "You _like_ me."

Theo turned even redder. "I don't!"

"You do!" Bronson laughed and turned his body to face him. Theo glanced at him for a quick second.

Putting his hand on Theo's back, Bronson began to stroke it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now but he did not know if that would be pressing his luck. But then Theo took him by complete surprise, grabbing Bronson by the jumper he was wearing and pulling him towards him, snogging him hard while his hands shook nervously. Bronson smiled against his lips, his hand continuing to stroke the other wizard's back until he finally stopped shaking.

When Theo pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a moment, taking several deep breaths before eventually opening them and staring intensely into Bronson's muggy-green eyes. "Don't keep anything like that from me again."

Bronson continued to smile and said, "No problem." He gave Theo one more small kiss before returning to his cigarette. "And how about _you _tell me about that girl you were talking about earlier. Helen, I believe."

"Helena," corrected Theo. He took out another cigarette and lit it. "There isn't much to tell. She was my girlfriend. We started seeing each other a couple months before she died. We never even told anyone. I wasn't like Draco in school. I was quiet, I never talked to girls." He paused and leaned his back against the railing. "She was my first everything." He took a deep breath. "It's not like I loved her or anything, it was all so fucking new, but I liked her and it seriously fucked me up when she died. I was sad and I was angry, but, more than anything, I was lonely. I trusted her because she hated being a Death Eater. She couldn't hide it, not like Draco and I can. It's probably better that she's dead. Even in those couple of months I could already see her changing, slowly dying inside every time the Dark Lord made her use an Unforgivable Curse on someone."

Bronson turned so he was facing the same direction as Theo. "Let me guess. You filled this loneliness with slags."

Theo smirked. "No, I filled it by spending time with Draco. When around him, the slags are quick to follow."

Bronson laughed. "He certainly does seem to have a knack with women." He stared inside at the closed bedroom door. "You don't think he would ever …?"

"Cheat on her?" finished Theo, cocking an eyebrow.

Bronson nodded.

"Fuck no! If you can't bloody tell the difference between how he looks at her and how he looks at a slag then you're even more fucked up than I am! And my father is a serial rapist, not to mention a lover of torture and murder."

"Wow. And here I thought my father was bad," said Bronson with a joyless chuckle.

The warning alarm went off, letting people outside know they had five minutes to get to their homes before curfew. Theo stared straight ahead, bringing his cigarette up to his lips but, otherwise, unmoving.

"Tell me about him," he finally said, noticing Bronson shift like maybe he was going to leave.

Bronson smiled again and scooted closer to Theo, surprisingly happy to tell him all about his father, both physically and mentally abusive while his mother sat by and did nothing. Luckily, they lived next door to a couple and their two children called the Quigleys, who were everything he always imagined a family should be. They were kind to him, giving him presents on Christmas and his birthday knowing very well that his own parents never would. When his father finally kicked him out the summer he was fifteen for being the freak he was, and that was _before_ he knew he was gay, they took him in.

When the Death Eaters began to take over Britain and he and Quigley went home to try and save his family, Bronson was surprised that he still felt the need to run into his own house while Quigley went to find his parents. His mother was already dead, but his father was still alive, breathing shallowly as he bled out through a huge gash in his chest. With his last ounce of strength, he spoke to his son, Bronson holding his hand and hoping in this last moment that all could be forgiven. But things rarely turn out the way we expect, and his father's dying words were, "You freaks have killed us all."

"That's horrible," said Theo, taking another puff of his cigarette. "But, if you ask me, good riddance. You're better off without him."

"Yeah," Bronson said solemnly. "Quigs always tells me that while my parents may have been my blood they weren't my family. He is, and his parents and sister. They all loved me more than my parents ever did."

Theo bit his cheek. "Must be nice."

"Kinda like with you and Malfoy."

Theo scoffed. "_What_?"

"Malfoy, he looks out for you. And you do the same for him. That's why you came here looking for answers that one night, isn't it? Because you were worried he was going to get in trouble and you wanted to help him."

"I wanted to help _her_," said Theo. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's what Anna would have wanted."

"A partial truth," insisted Bronson. "You love Malfoy. He's your family and you'd pick him over your father every time. Admit it."

Theo's face clenched. "Fine. I would do that, pick him over my father. I would be daft not to."

"I'll take it," Bronson said brightly. "And since Quigs and I have adopted Malfoy and Hermione as our own, it's only fair we do the same with you. Theo, I'm adopting you!"

Theo smirked and said, "Does that mean every time you snog me it's incest?"

"I don't know, you tell me," said Bronson, leaning in and kissing him.

Their lips were only locked for a second before they heard a door slam.

"Th'fuck was that?" asked Theo, his head snapping in the direction of Draco and Hermione's bedroom door.

"Probably nothing," said Bronson. "It's getting cold out here. We should go inside."

Theo nodded, putting out his cigarette and leading the way inside. He automatically headed for his bedroom, turning around when he reached the doorway. Bronson was right behind him, grabbing Theo's face and kissing him again while carefully maneuvering him into the room.

He kicked the door shut and put up a Silencing Charm.

Lips still locked, Theo pulled him onto the bed, turning them so that he was on top and seeming to be fighting for dominance. Then he quickly stopped and pulled away.

"I don't think I can do this," he said in a shaky voice.

"Relax, Theo," said Bronson, rubbing his arms. "We don't have to do anything. Just this is fine." He leaned up and kissed him again, unable to control his smile as Theo's hand slowly etched towards the button on his trousers.

Theo pulled away again. "I'm serious. I can't!"

"Aw, Theo. Are you frightened of my cock?"

"Stop that," Theo snapped. "I _hate_ it when you bloody mock me."

"Fair enough," said Bronson, giving him a peck on the lips before undoing his own trousers.

"What are you doing?" Theo shouted, cowering away from him.

"Did I not just say relax? I'm just going to bloody show you so you can see it's not as scary as you're making it out to be." Bronson reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out, wagging it around a little as it started to go soft again. "See? No different than yours or Draco's, which I am positive you have seen one way or another."

"I might have," said Theo, turning his head away but his eyes still quite focused on the other wizard's cock.

Bronson smiled. "I'll put him away now." He redid his trousers. "Now come here."

He grabbed Theo's jumper and pulled him back on top of him. Their snogging recommenced, soon the room getting so hot that they pulled off each other's jumpers, followed shortly by their shirts, and then their vests underneath.

The night went on and not once did Theo push Bronson away. It had been a long time since either of them had kissed anyone like this and it felt great. Like something missing in this dark, dank world had somehow been found through the insanity of it all.

It was Bronson who finally pulled away, now on top of Theo and looking down at him while stroking his cheek. "I like you, Theo," he said, for once not laughing at the way the other wizard blushed. "More than I've liked anyone before." He kissed him softly, Theo's lips still responding. "I'm going to suck your cock now."

Theo chuckled. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that again unless I returned the favor?"

"And I expect you will someday," said Bronson. "When you're ready. But it actually gets me off to please you and after all of this I need a bloody release." He kissed Theo again while undoing his trousers. "Consider it a bonus Christmas present."

Bronson reached his hand into Theo's trousers, beginning to stroke his cock while still relishing in the taste of his tongue. As soon as Theo began to moan, he moved lower, kissing his jaw and then his neck, following a slow trail all the way down until he was low enough to pull off the other wizard's trousers, sticking a free hand into his own and stroking both of their cocks for a moment before finally engulfing Theo's with his mouth.

Theo writhed above him, trying to somewhat hide how much he was enjoying this but failing miserably. No girl had ever sucked his cock the way Bronson did. He was not sure if it was skill or something else but, either way, he fucking loved it.

It was barely anytime at all before he was coming into Bronson's mouth, staring down and locking eyes with him as he licked his cock clean. He was still stroking himself, trying to get off and, before Theo knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pulled Bronson up, kissing him as he replaced the other wizard's hand with his own, jacking him off as he would his own cock until Bronson was coming on his stomach.

Still catching his breath, Bronson muttered, "Sorry," before grabbing his wand and using it to clean Theo off. After that was done, he looked unsurely at Theo for a moment. But Theo just leaned up again, catching his lips with his and holding his cheeks.

"I like you too," Theo whispered into Bronson's ear. "More than I've ever liked anyone before."

Bronson could not hide his smile, his entire spirit suddenly feeling lighter as he and Theo kissed again. But then it was all torn away too quickly as a loud bang emerged from Draco and Hermione's room.

"Shit!" shouted Theo, pushing Bronson off of him and noticing the faint light shining in through the window. "They're awake!"

"And probably shagging," said Bronson, turning his ear to listen. Yep, definitely a Hermione moan. "We have time." He tried to kiss Theo again but the other wizard pushed him away, rolling until he was off of the bed.

"No, we don't! You can't stay here!" he snapped. "Draco can't know about … about …"

"This?" finished Bronson. He stared sadly at Theo, who refused to look him in the eye. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go." He stood up.

"Bronson, wait," said Theo, hurrying over to him. "I'm sorry! I -"

"Theo, it's fine," he said, turning back around. "I get it, I do." He cupped Theo's cheek and gazed at him. "You look exhausted." He kissed him. "Maybe I could stay for a little while longer. Just until you fall asleep."

Theo gulped. "But what if you fall -?"

"I won't," said Bronson. "I promise."

Theo looked hesitant, but still ended up nodding. He went back over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Bronson climbed in after him, happy when Theo was the one to grab onto him, holding him tightly like he did not actually want him to go.

Bronson stayed until that hold loosened, Theo's breathing steady as he actually slept peacefully for once. Looking down at Theo's serene face, Bronson kissed him one last time before carefully moving off of the bed. After grabbing his clothes and putting them back on, he went into the front room, lying down on the sofa and suddenly feeling very cold. And alone. Never in his life had he ever felt so completely and utterly alone.


	2. Wicked Little Town

**A/N: For some reason I had a really strong urge to head back to a CaBW state of mind. Maybe it was because I saw Grouplove recently and they helped me name the story! Seriously, if you haven't listened to 'Cruel and Beautiful World' by them you need to.**

**Also, while writing this I was listening to the playlist I created for Draco and Hermione in CaBW - to keep in that state of mind - and I have found Bronson and Theo's song! 'Deliver Me' by Sarah Brightman. TELL ME THAT'S NOT PERFECT FOR THEM! :oD**

**Okay, so this chapter is short. It is **_**just**_** Theo and Bronson. No one else. I figure the next chapter I write for this will be New Year's and that one will just be fun for everyone. So enjoy their private moment. Until next time!**

Theo stood nervously just out of view of the doorway. He hadn't come yet. _Why _hadn't he come yet? Feeling a bit panicked that he had just made a big and _humiliating_ mistake, he sucked back his nerves and walked into view again.

Bronson hadn't moved. Theo looked him right in the eye and, with all the confidence he could muster, said, "Seriously, Bronson, I'm not going to fucking wait in here forever."

And then he walked away again, sitting down on the bed and closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths, trying to listen to what was happening. Someone spoke, but it was so quiet that he couldn't hear who it was or what they said. Then he heard footsteps.

The door creaked before slamming shut. His eyes shot back open. He turned and saw Bronson standing there with his arms crossed. He stood.

"You certainly have interesting timing," said Bronson, not quite looking at him. He kept glancing and then looking away again.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly planning on doing this," Theo admitted.

Bronson's eye finally stopped darting around and settled on him. He bit his cheek. "You know I'm bloody pissed at you, right?"

Theo took a deep breath and said, "I do."

"I was on a date right now."

Theo chuckled softly. "Yeah, I saw that. I thought you liked men, not little, prissy boys."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he not up to your standard?" Bronson mocked. "Because you're such a _man_, right? Flooding over with bloody testosterone! Why would I ever want a prissy boy when I can have the straight, manly, never-a-whiney-little-bitch Theo?"

Theo smirked. "Well, ouch."

Bronson smirked back. "I'm not making the first move, you know? I'm in the bloody bedroom. Your play."

"But _I'm_ in the bedroom," said Theo. "Doesn't that make it your play?"

Bronson's smirk grew as he shook his head slowly. "I've already let you skip your turn several times now. This one's all you."

Theo shifted from foot to foot and glanced down at the floor. "All right."

He took a few steps forward. Then paused. A few more steps. A pause and a breath. Those last few steps. He was now staring at Bronson's socked feet. White socks, slightly unmatched. He didn't know why he liked that.

"You have two different socks on," he said mindlessly. Then, when he heard himself, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Bronson couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Th'fuck you laughing at?" spat Theo, his head shooting up as he finally found the courage to look Bronson in the eye.

"You," said Bronson, with obvious adoration in his voice.

And that was all Theo needed. He leaned in and kissed him, partially to shut him up and partially because he truly wanted to. Bronson was a few inches taller than him so he had to stand on the balls of his feet, making him feel like a bloody woman. He must have grunted about this or something because Bronson chuckled into his mouth and leaned down so Theo could stand normally.

But it wasn't completely necessary since, only a moment later, Theo was shoving him towards the bed. He pushed him onto it and climbed on top of him, obviously wanting to be the dominant force here. Theo tore off his own jumper and shirt, and then began grabbing at Bronson's.

"Theo, wait," said Bronson, taking his jumper back and holding it in place.

Theo pulled back and gulped. Breathing heavily with his lips slightly parted, he waited.

"I need this to be perfectly clear. _No_ more women. No more anyone." Bronson reached up and stroked his cheek. "Not as long as you're with me. Got it?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Theo nodded. "That was a mistake," he said. "I never meant to -"

Bronson leaned up and silenced him with a kiss. "Let's not talk about that right now."

He separated from Theo just long enough to pull off his jumper before going back in. He had on just a vest underneath and Theo immediately put his hands into it, working it off of him.

"Oooh, someone's feisty!" exclaimed Bronson, laughing as he pulled Theo's head towards his, their lips crashing together once more. Soft moans elicited from Theo's mouth as Bronson held firmly onto his hips, using his grip to grind against him. But then his hands were off, and a zipper was coming undone.

Theo froze, his lips still on Bronson's but not giving anything in return. It did not take Bronson very long to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern in his raspy, lust-filled voice.

"Nothing. I just ... I didn't realize this was going to happen tonight and I never got the chance to finish thinking about …" His voice trailed off.

Bronson raised his eyebrows and asked, "About what?"

Theo blushed and looked away from him. "About … _this_."

"_This_?" Bronson repeated.

"No, not _this_," said Theo motioning between them. "But … _this_." He motioned to the entire bed. "You know … positions and such."

Bronson raised his eyebrows further. "Positions?"

Theo's blushed brightened. "I've never bloody shagged a guy, all right? I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, or what the fuck _you_ do. Like, are you a Chaser or a Keeper?"

Now Bronson's eyebrows puckered together. "All right … I understand that the Chaser gets the ball in but the Keeper tends to work really hard at keeping it out. If you want, I can give you a few better analogies -"

"You _know_ what I fucking mean, Bronson!" shouted Theo.

"Remember what I said about the Silencing Charm!" the voice of Quigley called through the wall. "Fighting or shagging, I don't want to hear it!"

Bronson chuckled a little before taking his wand out of his trousers and giving it a flick. Thanks to his time spent with Hermione, he was getting much better at nonverbal magic.

When he put his wand down and looked back at Theo, the other wizard was frowning down at him.

"You're overthinking this, Theo," he said, reaching up and giving his cheek a stroke.

"Maybe," Theo admitted. "But I don't … I've only shagged bloody women before and I don't know if I could ever … _keep_."

All right, Bronson would cave and admit the analogy worked a little better when said like that. And Theo certainly made him chase.

"That's fine," he said.

"Is it?" asked Theo, cocking his head. "Because you don't exactly seem like a Keeper either."

Bronson shrugged. "Normally, I'm not. But I have, and I like '_keeping_'." He winked. "When I was first figuring it all out I was only ever a Chaser because, hey, I'd shagged the hole before. The only difference was the lack of breasts."

"And the addition of an extra cock."

Bronson chuckled. "Yeah, that too. Which is far less frightening than you think it is."

Theo continued to frown and looked away from him. "I really like breasts."

"I know you do," said Bronson, using the hand on Theo's cheek to force him to look at him. He sighed. "Dammit. You're not ready for this."

Theo went white. "No, I am! I -"

"It wasn't a question, Theo," said Bronson, leaning up just enough to gently brush their lips together.

Theo's eyes widened as Bronson pulled away, suddenly looking panicked. "But I want to -"

"Then you'll want to just as much another night, but we're not doing this now." He rolled Theo off of him until he was flat on his back. Then he cuddled up to his side and hovered his head over Theo's face.

"I'm sorry," said Theo. "I thought I could -"

Bronson shrugged it off and said, "S'alright. Honestly, if you were any other man I would probably spend a great deal of time trying to convince you to go through with it, but I like you, Theo. I don't want to just shag you, _or_ have you shag me."

Bronson smiled widely, making the tense wizard beneath him suddenly ease. He closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Theo softly and loving the feeling of the other man's lips responding to his.

He pulled away and whispered, "I want to keep you. And I am not using a bloody Quidditch analogy. Personally, I see myself as more of a Seeker while you're the Golden Snitch. You keep bloody fluttering away from me."

Theo smiled softly. But just as quickly as his smile came, it vanished. "Why do you like me?"

Bronson raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "What?"

"As fucking clueless as I am about men, I'm bloody aware that you're better looking than me," said Theo. "And it seems like you're only ever around when I'm acting my fucking worst. The first night I met you I was so pissed off my arse that you had to take me home."

"True, but who ever acts their best in this world anymore? Since You-Know-Who took over it seems like we're all at our worst. I can't even remember the last time I saw someone who was genuinely happy. I'm sure you will be a pleasant ray of sunshine once this is all over," sang Bronson as he pinched Theo's cheek.

Theo hit his hand away. "I promise, I won't be. I'm an arse. I was before the war and I will be after."

"You're a sadist and I'm a masochist! Perfect!" Bronson grabbed Theo's face in his palms and kissed him hard.

"Seriously," said Theo, pulling away. "Why?"

Bronson frowned. "Don't tell me on top of all of your other daddy issues, he used to tell you that you're ugly too."

"No." Theo thought about this. "Not that I can recall. He's said a lot of shitty things throughout the years."

"Well, you're not. And sure, maybe I'm better looking, it's all in the eye of the beholder, I believe, but if I wanted someone pretty then I would still be interested in bloody women."

"You're pretty. Does that mean I should just forget it all and find a woman?" Theo smirked.

"I'm rugged!" shouted Bronson. "_Not_ pretty! You better get that bloody right!"

Theo laughed.

"And you're fucking adorable." Bronson kissed him again, this time lingering for a little bit longer. "I mean it, Theo," he said between parts of their lips. "From the moment I saw you I knew you were something special. You were going to be something to me."

"So you're saying you only want me for my looks?" Theo quipped.

Bronson smirked. "Damn straight! I mean … damn gay!"

This time, Theo leaned up and kissed Bronson, their lips soft but still full of passion, though neither of them even attempted to take it any further. It was the closest either of them had ever felt to anyone and they wanted to keep that going. To just have someone there who they cared about. To kiss. To hold. To make them feel something they thought they were incapable of ever feeling.

It wasn't long before the alarm was going off, signaling the curfew. Bronson stopped kissing Theo and pulled away just enough so he could look at him. "The clock strikes midnight, Cinderella. Do you have to leave the ball?"

Theo pursed his brow. "What?"

"Nothing," said Bronson with a faint laugh. "Muggle joke. Do you want to leave?"

Theo stared back at him with unblinking eyes. Bronson smiled at him. He gulped and shook his head. "No. But if I stay, we're not -?"

"We're not doing anything tonight," answered Bronson before he even finished asking the question. "Nothing more than this." He kissed him again. "I'll even let you sleep in the bed."

"Not funny," said Theo with a grimace. "You're really fine with waiting?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Bronson, rolling onto his back. "Now, if Warren asked me to wait tonight I would have sent him packing. But you … you, I'll wait for."

Theo smiled up at the ceiling, for some reason feeling this incredible urge to reach over and hold Bronson's hand. The other wizard was more than happy to oblige, giving his hand a squeeze in return. Then Bronson brought Theo's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Theo was not sure why, but he really liked that.

"We have plenty of time, Theo."

And then Theo's face sunk. He went white. "But we don't," he said. "As a Death Eater, I never know when my time might be up. We die all the time."

"You should never think like that," said Bronson, moving in closer to him, still holding Theo's hand while he put his head on his chest. "This war _is_ going to end one day and we're all going to make it out alive."

"But what if we -?"

"Shhh…" Bronson put a finger up to Theo's lips. At least, he attempted to. He hit him in the eye a couple of times before finally landing on the right spot. "Positive thoughts. You, me, Quigs, Malfoy and Hermione are all going to make it out of London one day and we're going to be in each other's' lives forever and be happy. Got it?"

"But -"

"_Got it_?"

Theo sighed. "Yeah."

"I like the sound of your heart beating," said Bronson, keeping his cheek on Theo's chest but turning his head enough so he could look at him.

Theo smiled down at him.

Bronson leaned up and gave him one last kiss. "You're stuck with me now, Theo. I promise, we have all the time in the world."

Theo nodded and kissed him back, squeezing tighter onto Bronson's hand as the other wizard sunk back onto his chest and closed his eyes. But Theo could not sleep. He just kept looking at Bronson, reaching out and stroking the hair out of his eyes as he slept so peacefully. For some reason, he had this horrible feeling that he could not shake. That they were not _all_ going to make it out of this alive. Honestly, he had never thought he would and, until now, he never had a reason to try.

But he had Draco now in a way he never had before. With trust.

And he had Hermione.

And Quigley.

And Bronson … More than anyone else, he had Bronson, someone who cared about him in a way he had never been cared about before, and someone he cared for in return. Truly and deeply cared for.

Time truly was precious and it killed him to know that it would eventually run out. And this feeling … It would end.


	3. No Good

**A/N: I have been working on this damn chapter for two weeks and have now stayed up late getting it done! I don't know why I had so much trouble with it.**

**Last week marked one year since I finished CaBW. Crazy! I'm thinking my NaNoWriMo project this year will be trying to convert it into a regular story and not a fanfiction. I've already made a list of some of the most important things that need to be changed and how to go about that. Wish me luck!**

Theo stepped into the Leaky Cauldron just behind Bronson, who was loyally holding onto the hand of Hermione in disguise. Draco was ahead of them but he kept glancing back every few steps to make sure Hermione was still there. Never mind that Neville looked scared out of his bloody knickers, even though he had also altered his appearance. Nope, Draco only had one concern, which was why he was damn lucky Theo got dragged into all of this. Someone had to remember that Hermione wasn't the only fugitive they were carting around tonight.

The pub was bustling with activity, wizards and witches standing shoulder to shoulder in sparkly outfits, the majority with cheap crowns or top hats on their heads.

The group of them headed for the bar, ordering firewhiskeys and butterbeers before dispersing around the pub. Hermione stayed with Bronson and Quigley while Theo stood several feet away from them with Neville and Draco.

Draco finished his drink quickly. He went out the back door first, making sure to walk right by Hermione. She waited a good thirty seconds before giving Bronson a kiss on the cheek, as well as her drink, and following him out. After another two minutes had passed, Bronson and Quigley chugged the last of their drinks, and Hermione's, and headed outside, playing it off like they were just going out for some air. The two of them were already pros at this.

Theo watched closely as a group of girls kept their eyes on Bronson, one of them trying hard to get his attention but failing. He was too focused on Quigley to even notice anyone was there, laughing as he leaned in and whispered something to him. And suddenly Theo felt a weird tugging at his chest. A bit of uneasiness and Bronson disappeared from view with another man.

Once Theo saw they were out safely, he drew his eyes back to Neville. The wizard was holding his untouched drink in a shaky hand, staring dazedly down at the floor.

"Get your shit together, will you?" said Theo, finishing his own drink and putting it down on a nearby table. When the people sitting there attempted to complain, he pulled back his sleeve and showed them his Dark Mark. They shut their mouths quickly after that.

Having seen his tattoo, a group of witches walked up to them, one wrapping her arm around Theo's waist and rubbing his chest while another put a top hat with 'Happy New Year' written on it in sparkly letters on top of his head. Since they only had the one, another girl took off her crown and put it on Neville. He blushed.

Theo shoved the girl off of him. "Not bloody interested." He began walking towards the door. "Finish your drink already," he said over his shoulder to Neville. "And bloody lighten up. It's a party."

Neville laughed awkwardly as he followed him. Once his drink was down, Theo grabbed the empty glass from him and handed off to some passing wizard who probably didn't work there, but he really didn't care.

When that was done, Theo stepped out the back door, holding it open so Neville could walk out behind him. Several people were outside snogging in the alley. One couple appeared to be doing even more than that, though it was hard to tell since they were covered by a thick cloak. Neville made a face at the bobbing heads while Theo opened the way to Diagon Alley.

"You-Know-Who allows that kinda stuff to just happen in the streets like that?" asked Neville once they were alone on the other side of the wall, walking in the shadows so as not to be seen by anyone who just might be out here.

"I think he has bigger concerns than stopping a few people from shagging out in the open if they want to."

"Guess you're right," said Neville, glancing over his shoulder. And then to his right. And left. Then over his shoulder again.

Theo slowed his steps so he was walking beside him. "Could you stop looking so bloody suspicious? If we pass anyone we need to blend, remember?"

"Right." Neville blushed again. "Sorry. I guess I'm not very good at this wanted criminal thing."

"You're not wanted because the only bloody people who knew you were here think you're dead. Now, get it together. I have to do this fucking shit every day, you can last five bloody minutes."

Neville nodded, but he still looked sickly.

Theo sighed. "Look, you really don't need to be so bloody worried. Draco and I … we're going to get you out. All of you. We're not dropping you off here to abandon you, it's just really not safe for us to be harboring multiple fugitives in a small fucking flat. Really, we shouldn't even be keeping Hermione there but, at this point, I don't think Draco has any plans of letting her out of his sight until he absolutely has to."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," said Neville. "But he is going to, right?"

"What? Let her go?"

Neville nodded.

"That's the plan," said Theo. "I know Draco can be a selfish prick, but he really isn't when it comes to her. He wants to get her out."

Neville nodded again. "I do know he's changed. Both of you have," he said. "I guess I just needed to hear it."

They were both silent as they continued to walk in the shadows. At one point, they passed a young couple as they stumbled through the streets, laughing. The couple spotted them and shouted, "Happy New Year!" before continuing on.

"So …" said Neville. "You going to kiss anyone at midnight?"

Theo glanced sideways at him.

Neville smirked. "I've been sleeping on your sofa for several days now. I'm not an idiot."

"Shocker," said Theo, turning back around. "Sorry to disappoint but I don't think so. Never really been one for these bloody traditions."

"Why not?" asked Neville.

"Because it's stupid."

"The only people who say that have never actually kissed anyone at midnight."

"You're right, I haven't," said Theo. "I've only ever had one girlfriend before and she died before we ever had a New Year's together, which is the norm in my life."

"I think it's the norm in all our lives," Neville said sadly. "But that's all the more reason to have one with the person you're with now. Because you don't know if you're going to get another chance."

Theo scoffed.

"I saw the way you were watching him at the pub with his friend. You were jealous, and it's because you like him."

Theo's heart jumped at the thought.

"Dunno why you're jealous. It's obvious they're just mates, and he really likes you, too."

"Only because he doesn't really know me," said Theo, quickening his steps to pull ahead of him.

"I think he does," said Neville. He began digging around in his pocket as he hurried to be walking side by side with Theo again. He pulled a single Galleon out and showed it to him. "This is all I found on me after you guys removed the Imperius Curse, other than my wand. It's all I own, and I am going to use it to make a bet with you."

"And what's that?" asked Theo.

"I bet you this Galleon that he will be waiting right by the door when we get there, because he wants to spend his night with you over everyone else."

"He won't be waiting. He's the one cooking tonight."

"He's waiting," insisted Neville. "Do we have a bet?"

"Bloody fine." They shook hands. "So do you have a boyfriend waiting for you back home?" Theo smirked.

Neville chuckled. "I find it funny you're using a gay joke to try and insult me when _you're_ the one with a boyfriend."

Theo's smirk faded.

"But there was a girl that I was sorta starting something with." Neville sighed. "Hannah."

Theo went white. "Abbott?"

"Yeah," said Neville, glancing sideways at him. "You know her?"

Theo's mind was instantly flooded with images of Anna, at first smiling, laughing, tucking his hair behind his ear affectionately and making him cottage pie, but then those images were quickly taken over by ones of her being tortured on the floor of his father's home, Bellatrix taunting her before Draco stabbed a knife through her -

"You all right, Nott?"

Theo blinked back to reality. "Yeah. I mean, no. No, I don't know her."

"Then how did you know her name?"

"School," answered Theo. He looked up to see they had finally arrived at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The two of them walked around the back door, where he did the complicated knock he had finally memorized. Only seconds later the door flew open. Bronson stood on the other side, looking right at Theo and giving him a smile that made his heart flutter. Neville glanced sideways at him and smirked.

"About bloody time." Bronson looked them up and down. "Nice hats."

Theo and Neville both touched the tops of their heads, already having forgotten the mementos they had received.

"Aww, Longbottom, you're a princess," said Draco with a laugh. He and Hermione were also waiting a few steps back.

Neville blushed and took it off as he stepped inside. He immediately walked over to Hermione and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Neville," she said as she put it on. "Don't forget to return your face to normal."

He nodded, took out his wand and went to work.

Meanwhile, Bronson was still looking at Theo, smiling at how adorable he looked in his cheap top hat.

Theo blushed. "Shouldn't you be cooking?"

"I'll get to it," said Bronson, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"Aww, is this a thing now?"

Theo jumped back quickly, going white when he saw Cho Chang walking down the stairs.

"Well, I ship it," she said. "Bronson, Quigley says get your arse up here." And then she spotted Neville. Cho squealed before leaping off of the stairs and into his arms. "Neville! Oh my gods!"

"Cho, are you all right?" asked Oliver as he ran down the stairs, stopping when he saw her hugging someone. His eyes widened when she pulled away, revealing Neville. "Longbottom!" shouted Oliver, running forward and giving him his own hug. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am," said Neville, blushing slightly. "Malfoy, you didn't tell them I was coming?"

"I haven't seen them since before I saved your bloody arse. Just left a note for Andromeda in our secret place, and I wasn't about to write a name down. I said someone was coming and they would be staying."

"He had to save you?" asked Oliver. "What does that mean? Were you imprisoned?"

"Not exactly," said Neville, running a hand through his hair.

"Why don't we all discuss this upstairs," encouraged Bronson, attempting to shuffle everyone towards the stairs. "And then we can get this party started."

Cho smiled and took Neville's hand, she and Oliver talking nonstop to him while she dragged him up the stairs.

"Cooking time!" sang Bronson as he walked up just behind them, his hand entwined with Theo's as he pulled him along. "I need my sous chef, Hermione!"

"Yes, I'm coming," she said. She attempted to follow them but Draco held her back. He gave her a tender kiss before taking her hand and walking up the stairs with her, side by side.

When they all got to the top of the stairs, Quigley shouted, "About bloody time!" He already had glasses of champagne poured for them on the counter and began handing them out. "Bronson, the sparkling pumpkin juice for the kid is in your bag. Dig it out so we can toast."

"I'm on it," said Bronson, flashing Teddy, who was standing next to his grandmother while she hugged Neville, a smile.

Teddy smiled back. And then his eyes drifted over to Theo, gaping at the hat on his head.

"You like this?" asked Theo, taking off his top hat.

Teddy nodded.

Theo walked over and plopped it on his head. Teddy laughed as it fell over his eyes. He lifted it up and put it a bit farther back on his head so it would stay.

"All yours, kid," said Theo.

Teddy beamed at him. He was so excited, and that excitement only grew when he was handed a champagne glass just like all of the adults.

Now that everyone had a glass in hand, they all stood and raised them a little.

"Who wants to say something?" asked Andromeda as she used her free hand to wipe her eyes. Tears of joy from having Neville return to them safely.

Everyone began looking around.

Bronson cleared his throat. "Well … this isn't the wildest New Year's party I've ever been to, but for the last four of them Quigs and I have been hiding out in our flat so this is definitely a step up. While I can't say that 2002 was a good year, it did introduce me to the majority of you, so I won't say it was bad either." He glanced at Theo and smirked. "So here's to hoping this is the last New Year's spent hiding and next year we can all celebrate while dancing through the free streets of London."

"Hear, hear!" shouted Quigley, lifting his glass even higher.

Everyone else followed suit.

"To dancing in the streets!" said Kennilworthy Whisp, leading everyone in their first sip.

"Can I help you cook again, Bwonson?" asked Teddy.

"Sure thing, kid," said Bronson, waving him over while he began to unpack the food he had brought.

"Are _you_ going to help cook, Nott?" asked Cho with a smirk on her face.

Theo glowered at her. "No, I'm not. I'm bloody useless in the kitchen."

"More useless than a four-year-old?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Bronson called from the kitchen. "Teddy knows the difference between salt and sugar, or at least to ask before just pouring any white substance into the batter."

"It was in a bloody sugar container!" defended Theo.

"No, it was in a glass container, which Malfoy very clearly labeled 'salt' along the side."

Theo grunted. "As you can see, I will _not_ be helping," he said to Cho before turning and walking away.

Bronson laughed. Then he glanced over at Hermione, who was staring down at the floor while holding her jaw. "You all right, Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, but that champagne made me feel a bit funny."

"You know what the cure for that is, don't you?"

She shook her head.

"More champagne!" Bronson grabbed an open bottle and poured more into both of their glasses. "Now, drink that down and let's get cooking!"

Hermione did as she was told, Bronson making sure to fill her glass every time it was near empty. Only, about halfway through their cooking she began to get very giggly, thinking just about everything everyone said was hilarious. Especially Draco. She thought he was _really_ funny.

After dinner, Cho brought out her record player. She put on her Spice Girls record and she and Teddy performed a dance routine they had created to a song that Draco was convinced could only have been written for the purpose of warding off Dementors. It was that terrible.

"So sorry it's not the Beatles," Cho said scornfully when she noticed Draco's look of disdain at the end of her routine.

Hermione laughed loudly and grabbed onto his arm, nuzzling into his neck. "That was very -" _Hiccup_! "- good, you two. Draco tell them how -" _Gulp_. "- good that was."

"Hermione, I don't think you've had enough champagne," said Bronson, who was sitting beside her on the sofa they were all on. He handed her the full glass he was holding and she took it willingly, happily taking a large sip.

"I think maybe you've had enough," said Draco, trying to take the glass from her, but Hermione held on firmly.

"Draco, no! I never realized how much I like champagne before."

"If you like it plain, just wait until you try it with orange juice," said Cho, running for the refrigerator.

"Oh?" Hermione stood with the assistance of Draco and stumbled after her.

"Could you bloody stop giving her that shit?" said Draco through clenched teeth as he leaned in towards Bronson. "She's already pissed off her arse, and I'd like her to be conscious when midnight rolls around."

"Because you want to kiss her?" said Bronson with stars in his eyes.

Quigley leaned in from the sofa arm where he was sitting and they both said, "Aww," in perfect unison.

"I mean it. _No_ more."

Just then, they all heard a loud squeal, turning their heads just in time to see Hermione running back over to them, a huge smile on her face as she jumped into Draco's lap and began kissing every square inch of his face. She did not stop until she wanted a sip of her new drink, which Cho had called a mimosa.

"You _sure_ you don't want her to have more, Malfoy?" asked Bronson with a snicker.

Draco rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Hermione, looking insanely happy when she put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

Bronson heard a noise of disgust and looked over to see Dennis Creevey watching them. He gave the kid a threatening look. Dennis looked just about ready to pounce on him but Kennil grabbed his shoulder before he could. "Freezer, Dennis."

Dennis grunted, giving Draco and Hermione one last foul look before walking over to the freezer and putting his head inside.

Then Bronson noticed Theo standing near the back of the room with Neville. Neville was holding his hand out and seemed to be demanding something with a smirk on his face, which was nice since he really hadn't done much smiling since they found him, despite Bronson's best efforts. Theo scowled and reached into his pocket, coming out with some sort of currency, most likely a Galleon, and handing it over. Neville smiled smugly and said something that made Theo glance over at Bronson. When he noticed Bronson was already staring, he blushed and turned away quickly.

Draco groaned beside him. "Oh, bloody hell. Don't tell me you're going to fucking kiss him at midnight."

"Oh, I do hope so!" said Hermione, lifting her head and beaming at Bronson.

"Could I watch?" asked Cho as she walked over with her own mimosa.

Bronson raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to be a little occupied?"

Everyone looked beyond Cho at something. She glanced over her shoulder to where Oliver was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Andromeda. Teddy had somehow found his way to her lap and was quickly drifting off to sleep. It made sense. It was already way past his bedtime.

"Well, isn't that just the question of the hour," said Cho, turning back around and taking a long sip of her drink. "He did say we should go up to the roof at midnight. It's bewitched so no one can see us from back when Fred and George owned this place, but it's not soundproof and Dementors can still locate us. But I don't think they'll be looking for people on roofs tonight."

"They won't," confirmed Draco.

"Oh, the roof! That sounds so romantic!" _Hiccup!_

"So is this a private party for the two of you or are we allowed to crash?" asked Draco.

Cho shrugged. "Not a clue. But it's big enough that we can all go to different corners or something." She glanced at Bronson and smirked. "And, of course, you're more than welcome to bring Theo."

"Bring me where?" asked Theo, suddenly appearing beside her.

"You'll see around midnight," said Cho, giggling to herself as she undoubtedly thought about her boy couple crush snogging.

Just then, a new song started playing on Cho's record player and Hermione's ears perked up. "Oh, Cho, when did you change it from the Spice Girls?"

"Just a few minutes ago," answered Cho.

Hermione listened and smiled, an obvious sadness behind her eyes as she sung the words, "_If the song I sing to you, could fill your heart with joy, I'd sing forever_ …" She gulped. "_I've been so happy loving you_ …" A tear dripped down her cheek. "The Beach Boys were my dad's favorite."

Draco reached up and wiped her tear away. Hermione took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

She blinked, gaping at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

Draco put his arms underneath her and scooped her up, carrying her out to an empty spot on the floor before putting her down. He wrapped a hand around her waist and took one of hers with his other, pressing their foreheads together and swaying to the music while holding her close.

Dennis made a noise of disgust again from across the room. Theo waved the wand Hermione had stolen for him and sealed his lips shut.

While Dennis whined about that, going from person to person trying to get someone to undo the spell, Bronson stood up from the sofa and grabbed Theo's hand, dragging him towards the stairwell. The moment they were alone, Bronson kissed him, Theo's heart beating a little bit faster as the other man's hand wrapped behind his neck.

"Merlin, I've wanted to do that for hours now," said Bronson, breathing Theo in before moving his lips down and kissing his neck. "I know you're not ready to snog me or even hold my hand around other people yet, but bloody hell I just want to grab you every second."

Theo chuckled. "You have no bloody self-control."

Bronson smirked against his skin. "Are you honestly going to tell me you haven't been dying to kiss me since we got here? You look at me just as much as I look at you, but you're the only one who gets so bloody bashful about it." He kissed Theo's jaw before moving back to his lips. "So what was with the money exchange with your ex-flatmate?"

"A bet I lost," said Theo, kissing Bronson again. And again …

"About …?"

Theo hesitated, pulling back for a moment and staring into Bronson's muddy-green eyes. "You," he answered honestly.

Bronson raised his eyebrows. "Me? What about me?"

"He thought you'd be waiting by the door for me."

"And _you_ didn't?"

Theo blushed again and broke their eye contact, staring down at the stairs beneath them.

"Of course I was bloody waiting for you, Theo. I hate that we can't all walk together. It makes me fucking nervous when we come here and I wasn't going anywhere until I was sure you were all right. You seem to keep forgetting that I like you, Theo. I _really_ like you and if I could keep you with me every second of every day I would. Because even those ten minutes apart were torturous."

Theo could not help but smile.

Bronson reached up and stroked his cheek. "I don't suppose _you_ want to dance?"

Theo chuckled awkwardly and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Bronson shrugged. "No matter." He leaned in and kissed him again.

As they were kissing, Bronson hugged his arms around Theo's waist, slowly starting to sway, the movement so small that Theo didn't even notice at first. When he finally did, he pulled away and gave Bronson a funny look.

"Th'fuck you doing?"

"Hmm?" Bronson smiled innocently. "_Th'fuck_ you talking about?"

Theo narrowed his eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

"Yes," said Bronson, holding him tighter. "But only because you're so adorable when you're angry. Did you ever think that maybe _I_ want to dance, Theo? Because this relationship, like all relationships, isn't just about what _you_ want. We're waiting on the shagging, I have yet to get my cock sucked, and all I'm asking for is a teeny bit of romance. Would it really kill you to humor me?" He nuzzled against Theo's cheek. "Just this once?"

Theo grunted. "Fine." He slipped his arms through Bronson's, also hugging onto his waist. If he was going to do this then he refused to be the bloody woman.

Bronson smiled and happily kissed him again, holding tightly onto Theo while they swayed to the last of the slow song playing in the room just a few steps up. It wasn't much, only twenty seconds maybe, but when the song ended and a much livelier one began, Bronson and Theo still held on tight. When Bronson pulled away from their kiss, Theo opened his eyes, seeing the other man staring back at him. Bronson smiled and reached one hand up to stroke his cheek again, keeping his gaze and making him melt in a way he never had before. Not with any woman. But, to be fair, not with any man either. But one thing was certain. Bronson was different. He was special.

"Bronson, where are you?" they heard an intoxicated Hermione shout from the other room.

Bronson and Theo chuckled, sharing one last kiss before linking hands and returning to the top floor.

Hermione squealed when she saw them, running over and pulling Bronson's hand until he was in the center of the little makeshift dance floor they had created, everyone jumping around to _Good Vibrations_. Even Dennis, who had somehow managed to have the spell taken off of his lips and seemed to be having a good time. Drunk Hermione jumped into Bronson's arms and he swung her around effortlessly.

Theo laughed as he watched them. Noticing Draco by his side, he said, "We need to get her champagne-drunk more often."

Draco smirked. "I'll buy more bottles immediately." He glanced sideways at him. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"None of your fucking business," answered Theo.

"And that's the way I like it," said Draco. "Keep the details vague, especially when it comes to your shagging."

Theo rolled his eyes. "We haven't fucking shagged."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Wasn't that the whole purpose of you going into his room that night?"

"Yeah," said Theo. "But we didn't do it. I'm not ready for that shit and he gets that."

Draco made a face, making it very clear that he was uncomfortable with this conversation. "He must … _really_ be into you." Another face.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, as much shit as Bronson gave me for my slags, he had his own bloody array of men he brought home fairly often. Even without being a Death Eater, he can shag whoever the fuck he wants with a snap of his fingers, but he's not. And _you're_ not."

"So?" said Theo with a shrug. "You would've waited for Granger if she wanted."

"Yes," said Draco. "Because, even before we did anything I was already in love with her. And if she wasn't ready she had a damn good reason for it."

Theo whipped his head towards him, his eyes widening. "Th'fuck you getting at?"

"Nothing," said Draco, making another face as he shook his head. "Just … Bronson is good people. Don't fuck with him."

"I'm not," said Theo, suddenly turning white.

"Then get your shit together and figure out what you want, because we both know you're not holding out because you're a prude," spat Draco. "You like shagging, _he_ likes shagging, so if you're not shagging it's because you don't know if you want to be with him, and, as much as I don't care to know the sordid details, I don't want my best mate playing with the emotions of one of the handful of people I trust in this world. I'd rather you hurt him now than further down the fucking road. Got it?"

Theo gulped, his throat feeling strained. He nodded.

"Good. You have one week, Theo. If you still don't know what you want by then you _will_ end it."

Before Theo could say anything, Hermione was running at them, leaping into Draco's arms and squeezing him tight. The two shared a quick kiss before they were dancing. Theo was pulled into the group by Cho, who made him give her a twirl before immersing him with the rest of them.

The group danced throughout the night. Teddy was the only one to lose energy and eventually fell asleep on the sofa. When it was ten minutes to midnight, Oliver found Cho and whispered something to her.

"Oh, right! I sort of invited a few others," she said, pointing at Bronson, and then Draco.

"All right," said Oliver, though he didn't look especially pleased.

"Follow us in a second?" Cho whispered to them before walking downstairs with Oliver. In the middle of their dancing, she had told them she and Oliver didn't want Andromeda or the others to know they were going on the roof. Especially Dennis, who threw a fit about everything.

Once they were gone, Draco waited a good minute before following with Hermione, who was trying not to giggle as he practically carried her toward the stairs.

"Let me guess," Quigley said to Bronson as he noticed the latest pair disappear. "Couples only party downstairs?"

"No," said Bronson. "You can come."

"And be the only one of you not snogging at midnight? No thanks. I'll stay here with the single blokes, thank you very much."

"Aw, Quigs, don't be like that! You know I always have a kiss ready for you." Bronson puckered his lips.

Quigley noticed Theo grimace at him from Bronson's other side. "I'd rather be alone, brother," he said, pushing his friend's face away. "Now get the bloody hell outta here. I'll distract the annoying shit." He motioned over to where Dennis was talking animatedly with Kennil and Neville. Andromeda was already distracted, stroking the hair of a stirring Teddy on the sofa while he rested his exhausted little head in her lap. It was obvious who she wanted to be with at midnight.

With everyone's eyes elsewhere, and Quigley hurrying off to join whatever discussion Dennis, Kennil and Neville were having, Bronson took Theo's hand and led him towards the stairs. The others were waiting for them, Oliver opening a door to reveal a hidden ladder. He went first, wanting to scope out the area before letting the others follow. He called down to them when he confirmed the coast was clear. Cho went next, followed by Hermione and then Draco, who wanted to make sure she didn't fall back down in her drunken state. Theo decided to take the rear, letting Bronson go ahead of him.

As Theo climbed, his nerves started to get the best of him. He knew why they were coming up here. To have a more romantic setting for midnight. This was going to be his first New Year's kiss. Ever.

When he got to the top, he felt a hand grab his, pulling him up the rest of the way and setting him down steadily on his feet. Bronson gave him a quick kiss and said, "Let's have a look."

As they walked towards the edge, the other four were already standing near it, staring out at the city before them. From up here they could see beyond Diagon Alley and into London.

"Look at all the lights," said Hermione with tears in her eyes, noticing that the city was brighter than it had been in years. Most likely in celebration of the holiday. And then a firework went off. Her entire face lit up.

"Whoever set that shit off better hope there's no bloody Death Eaters over there," said Draco, who was standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Could you please just enjoy this, Draco?" said Hermione, pulling his arms tighter around her.

And then the countdown began, voices echoing through the nearly deserted streets as everyone prepared to bring in the New Year.

"_Ten … Nine … Eight … Seven … Six …_"

Hermione squealed and turned in Draco's arms, putting hers around his neck and getting ready for her kiss. Oliver scooted just a little bit closer to Cho, the witch smirking as his hand delicately touched hers.

"_Five … Four … Three … Two … One!_"

The moment everyone shouted, "_Happy New Year_!" Bronson grabbed Theo's cheeks between his palms and pulled him in for a hard kiss, the other wizard just noticing the light of a firework out of the corner of his eye. And then he heard more of them, at first wanting to see but forgetting quickly when the man kissing him's tongue slipped between his lips.

Theo opened his eyes for a split second and looked at Bronson, so beautiful and serene in this moment, choosing to be here with him over everyone else in the entire city. And then he realized there was nowhere else he wanted to be either. Just right here, with Bronson in his arms, and the magic of fireworks blasting in the distance, not to mention the singing crowd from somewhere close by. Never in his life had he ever felt more alive than in that moment.

Theo was so caught up in his kiss with Bronson that he didn't even bother to look and see what the others were doing, but they must have been pretty distracted because it was a good ten minutes before Draco announced that they needed to get a move on if they were going to make it back to their flats before the curfew began.

Theo and Bronson reluctantly pulled away from each other, both of them breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Bronson smiled and gave him one last peck before letting him go. He took Theo's hand and followed Draco and Hermione toward the ladder. Oliver and Cho were just behind them. Cho was trying hard to hide her smile as she approached them, but when she realized she would not be able to, she let it out and grinned from ear to ear.

"I caught a little glimpse of you two," she said. "It was even lovelier than I thought it was going to be."

Theo glowered at her but Bronson just laughed, moving the other wizard towards the ladder and letting him climb down first.

When they got back down to the shop, they all went upstairs for just a quick moment to say their goodbyes and collect Quigley.

Hermione hugged Neville last and extra tightly, crying as she realized this might be it for them for a while. "Stay safe, Neville," she said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he said, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go. "We're all going to get out of here."

Hermione nodded, kissing his cheek before turning away quickly and heading down the stairs, trying hard not to look back as she left all of these people here for a second time.

After Hermione altered her appearance, it was very easy for all of them to get through Diagon Alley, as one big group this time, and sneak back into the Leaky Cauldron since the crowd was still running around, many wanting to stay and celebrate but most already hurrying to get home. The carriage they had ordered for the night was outside of the pub and waiting for them. It quickly carried them back to their flat, then hurried off so the cabby could make his own special one o'clock curfew.

In their building, Quigley was the only one stopping on the third floor, per usual, but he grew confused when he noticed an intoxicated woman sleeping propped up and snoring against his door. Draco hurried Hermione past her, making her run up to their floor while he found out whatever _this_ was.

"Jenna," said Quigley as he leaned down, giving her face a tap before she popped awake. "What're you doing here?"

"Nothing," she said with a yawn, her eyes still only half -pen. "Mmm … want a New Year's shag?"

"What if I hadn't come home?" he asked, his voice a bit angry.

"But you did!" she said, holding out her arms while her eyes closed again.

Bronson chuckled. "His ex," he said to Theo.

Jenna opened her eyes, squinting a few times as she looked from Bronson to Theo. "Isn't that the hot Death Eater who came in looking for you, Bronson? You shagging a Death Eater? That's awesome! I dig it! You're awesome, mate!"

"All right," said Quigley, grabbing one of her arms and putting it around his shoulders. "Let's get you inside before we all die out here."

"And then we shag!" she shouted, throwing a fist in the air as Bronson stepped forward to unlock the door.

"Good luck!" Bronson shouted after them. Quigley gave him an irritated look, but Bronson just smiled and slammed the door in his face. "I bloody hope he doesn't start shagging that crazy broad again," he said as he walked up the stairs with Theo and Draco.

The moment they entered the flat and the door was shut, a flash shot in front of their eyes. It took everyone a moment to realize it was Hermione, back in her old face and throwing herself at Draco. She didn't even seem to see Bronson and Theo there as she stripped him of his cloak, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards their bedroom with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh bloody hell," said Theo, groaning as he took off his own cloak and headed for his room. Bronson was just behind him.

It was only a matter of minutes before the loud shagging began. There were moans, shouts and several crashes as Draco and Hermione appeared to be using every last square inch of their bedroom. The worst of it was when they must have been doing it on the dresser, because something kept banging against the wall connected to Theo's room. He struggled to find the wand Hermione had stolen for him in his pocket and then quickly put up a Silencing Charm.

"Good call," said Bronson, who had just stripped down to his boxers and was now climbing onto Theo's bed. "Maybe one day we'll be able to rival them with our screams."

"Then why don't you?" asked Theo, facing away from Bronson as he slowly began to undress. "You could be shagging someone like that tonight if you wanted."

Bronson grunted. "Not this again. I'd rather be here _not_ shagging you than shagging someone else, Theo. Now come over here and snog me before I pass out on you."

Still turned away from him, Theo smiled. Now down to his boxers, he walked over to his bed, laying down and letting Bronson pull him into his warm chest. Without any sort of goading, Theo slipped his hand into Bronson's boxers, stroking his cock like he did every night. Bronson moaned and Theo kissed him, biting his lip before quickening his pace.

But then Theo started thinking about what Draco had said to him. About figuring out what it was he wanted. While he knew he was not ready to shag another man tonight, there was something he thought he might be able to do. He could try, at least. And if he could then maybe before the week was over …

Taking a deep breath and sucking back his nerves, Theo kissed Bronson's neck before slowly working his way down his chest, taking an extra-long moment just below his navel before nervously staring at the hem of his boxers.

"Theo."

Theo looked up to see Bronson propped up on his elbows.

"As flattered as I am, you don't have to do that."

Theo gulped. "I know. But it's a new year, right?"

Bronson shrugged. "Well, yeah, but - Oh gods!" He didn't get the chance to finish his thought before Theo pulled his boxers down just enough to free his cock, plunging his mouth onto him and trying hard to think of what it was women did that drove him so mad. He first tried something one of his regulars always did with her teeth. He got a positive response so he did that for a little while, then he tried something else he always liked that required quite a bit of tongue work. That one was much more difficult than he had anticipated and it didn't go over as well.

"Don't overthink it," Bronson said from above him. "Just keep going and I promise I'll be coming any minute here."

So Theo did, no longer worrying about the art of it all and just bobbing his mouth up and down, almost disturbed at how he really didn't mind this. Especially when Bronson began to really moan, his screams echoing off the walls as he clutched the sheets on either side of him.

"Shit! Off, Theo! Off!"

Theo stopped sucking and, once again, gripped Bronson's cock with his hand, pumping it hard and fast until the other wizard was coming all over his own stomach.

"Shit …" Bronson said again as he caught his breath, following Theo with his eyes as he stood up to grab his wand off of the dresser and cleaning him off. Then Theo was back on the bed and in his arms.

"First orgasm of the new year," said Bronson. "If this is just a sample of what's to come then this just might be the best year yet." He rolled so Theo was flat on his back, and he was perched up on top of him. "Your turn." He began to sink his head.

"No." Theo grabbed him and pulled him back up. "I owe you, remember?"

Bronson chuckled. "Theo, let me explain something to you. I _love_ sucking cock. And I really love sucking your cock. You don't owe me shit. The favor was returned and now I plan to spend the rest of the night making you come as many times as I can. Now, do _not_ deprive me of that."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Oh, bloody fine."

"I can see you're really determined to stop me." Bronson smirked. "And that's why I like you. Even when you're an arse at least you're real." He slipped his fingers into the top of Theo's boxers. "Now, are you ready for your first orgasm of the new year? Because, I promise, I'm going to make it bloody good."

Theo laughed as Bronson pulled his boxer's down. For the first time since he could remember, Theo truly was excited about the new year, because this year he had someone. As confused as he was by all of this, there had never been a time where he had ever felt this happy. Eager to please and be pleased, and just to have Bronson be there. Especially when he woke up. Even after their long and fun night, the best of it all was when Theo woke up the next morning and Bronson was still there holding him, looking at him with tired eyes and giving a smile that Theo could no longer imagine not waking up to. Because it was beautiful. All of this was beautiful.

**Extra A/N: Okay, so I really don't know what comes next after this so I need you guys to tell me what you want. This is it for Theo and Bronson. A few days after New Year's Theo has to fake losing his memory. I can write about his inner turmoil during this time and maybe what he's feeling when Bronson eventually gets captured. Or we can skip to his feelings when Bronson dies on the battlefield. Or we can just go straight to the funeral where they spread his ashes. Thoughts?**


End file.
